Fashion Victim
by crazychicken-79
Summary: Spoilers for Season 3 epi 3x18 Airborn. House wears an ironed shirt and Cuddy´s still pissed! It´s getting HUDDY peeps!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Don´t own House everything belongs to FOX  
Spoilers: Season 3, 3x18 Airborn

A/N: Thanks to scuddyrific who was my beta for this drabble and did a great job.**  
**

**Fashion Victim **

"... and I anticipate an _ironed_ shirt!" Cuddy told House before he could even start to complain.

"But thats not fair" he whined in his best 5 year old manner.

"Life´s not fair, get used to it!" with that Cuddy took the first file on the stack and

opened it showing House the discussion was over. House still in shock, stood there and stared at her.

He couldn´t believe it. An international conference in Singapore with Cuddy. Without her it could have been fun, but with her coming it wouldn´t be fun at all! He was totally pissed!

---------------------

_Day of their departure at the airport._

Cuddy was waiting for House who was late ...as always.

"Last call for check in flight 815 to Singapore" Cuddy could hear via the speakers in the huge

departure area. Suddenly she spotted something bright green in the crowd limping towards her.

She couldn´t believe it House was wearing a bright green hawaiian shirt, which was at least two sizes to big for him, covered with a ridiculously annoying pattern.

House sported a huge grin when he approached her fully aware of how pissed she was about his choice of clothes.

"Hi Cuddles. Stop starring. Makes you look stupid" he said as she continued to stare at his shirt blinking because the bright color hurt her eyes.

Slightly pissed she asked "What in the heck´s that?" pointing at his shirt with disgust.

"It's the _ironed_ shirt you ordered" he told her with a smug grin.

"You can´t be serious ..." she didn´t have to wait for his answer cause she already knew it. This was his response for being forced to attend the conference.

"Oh dear Cuddles I am. I think the green makes me look younger. Chicks love this kind of style over there" he flashed a boyish grin.

"You have other normal shirts in there, right?" a flash of fear showing on her face while pointing at his suitcase.

Yep they are all new and ironed. Ones yellow, another one´s orange..." he told her in his best cheery voice.

She let him talk, her thoughts trailing of to the conference and House with one of those ridiculous shirts in the middle of black suited collegues from all around the world.

This trip is going to be a disaster.

----------

A/N: I´m still not sure if this is a one shot or if i will continue with the story. If you like it please review.


	2. The Day Before the Conference

A/N: Thank you all!!! I got way more reviews than i thought i would. Since you guys seem to like it i decided to continue. As allways thanks to Scuddyrific for her help to get this chapter into a decent English. Now ... have fun with chapter 2.

**The Day Before the Conference**

_Breakfast in the hotel dining area….._

Cuddy was already sitting at a table in the corner of the dining area when she looked at the entrance across the room waiting for House to show up.

Yesterday she had told him that they had an appointment at 10a sharp, but now it was 9:20a and he still hadn't shown up. Her breakfast was long gone and she tried not to be too pissed at him but there were still 3 days she had to look forward to with him. All she could do was attempt to keep the chaos to a minimum.

When House finally got to there it was 9:30a and Cuddy was ready to kill him despite all her intentions of staying calm. It wasn't helping that House wore a bright red shirt with another stupid pattern on it.

House smiled sheepishly at her and started "Morning Partypants, what's on the agenda for…" he paused and examined her face closer, "Oh wait! You didn't tell me we were going to match. Your face fits the color of my shirt just great. We should have consulted on that, it's embarrassing!" he said mockingly.

"House!! What's wrong with you?" Cuddy mumbled shaking her head wondering what she was doing wrong.

"That's rhetorical, right?" he asked innocently. "Your face seems to like the shirt. We really have to find out what happens when you see my matching underwear."

He told her with a smirk and made himself comfortable sitting across from her.

Cuddy still hadn't responded which was strange for her. He was used to her witty remarks and quite enjoyed them, but by the way she was looking she was about to explode.

Suddenly she spoke in a hushed voice lowering herself a bit over the table "I'm only going to say this once so pay attention! I still own your ass, its mine which means you are mine. I tell you to do something you do it. You can whine or what else satisfies your ego 'BUT' you will do it. You will behave on this trip, no more weird outfits, no more witty remarks about my breasts in front of colleagues …"

"… Does that mean when we are alone …" House spoke but she continued as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"No more embarrassing me in front of others! Now I will go to my room and call Dr. Zimmermann and let him know that we will be late. You have 10 minutes before we leave to change into something not so annoying!"

With that she left and let a really confused House behind.

TBC

Leave a comment so i know you still like it.


	3. Fun at midnight

A/N You guys rock. Again many thanks to those who reviewed or read my story and of course to Scudirific who is my beta.

**Chapter 3**

_Same day around midnight….._

Just out of the shower, Cuddy was now lying on her bed reading a book. Finally she could relax and forget this day. After her speech at the breakfast table House actually behaved for the rest of the day, but despite this, she still felt strained. Never knowing what crazy ideas might cross his mind wasn't helping either. Ready for some decent sleep she put the book aside and switched off the lights.

"OHHHHHH … AHHHHHHHH … Oh Yeahhhh Greggggg!!! Yeahhh right there …. AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a voice from House's room. Cuddy jumped up in her bed. What was that? He couldn't … No he wouldn't… but you can't be to sure with Greg House she thought. Already fuming she stood up and reached for her robe. She stormed out of the room and knocked on House's door that was next to her own.

"House … what the hell are you doing in there?" she screamed even though the door was still closed.

The door opened and there he was wearing red Hawaiian boxer shorts and a plain white T-shirt, which was definitely not ironed. She looked him up and down and stopped at the boxers.

"See something you like?" he asked with a smug grin, "I can already tell your face likes it!" hinting at her face which started to turn red again.

"OHHHHHH … AHHHHHHHH … AHHHHHHHHHH …"

Looking up she pushed him aside and walked into his room. Spotting the remote, she muted the sound on the TV where two girls and a guy were having there wicked way with each other screaming and moaning loud.

"What are you thinking watching Pay Per View Porn!!?" she said as she spun around so she could face him.

"I'm not sure you really want to know what I'm thinking about when I watch porn!" he stated.

"What were the hookers too expensive?" she countered.

He was starring at her, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

She looked down at his boxers with a smug grin "You were right though, I do like your boxers!"

He couldn't believe she had just said that as he continued to stare at her. Cuddy liked his boxers! Now that would give him quite a bit to think about.

As she was exiting the room she suddenly stilled then turned around and spoke.

"House… Could you stop watching porn? Or at least watch it at a lower volume!"

He thought to himself, 'Who needs porn now!'

TBC

Hope you guys still enjoy it :D


	4. House playing nice

A/N: I´m having fun writing this piece hope you guys have fun too. **  
**

**Chapter 4**

_Monday – 1st day of the conference - House Playing Nice_

"This is all your fault." She hung up and threw her cell phone on the bed.

Damn Wilson! If he would have come with her like she recommended in the first place this could have been a wonderful time away from the hospital, and away from House, but Wilson couldn't come so he suggested House accompany her and maybe he too could give an address at the conference.

Getting House to give a speech is like watching Jerry Springer. Its fun at the beginning, but after a few minutes it starts to give you a headache and finally annoys you so much that you surrender and want to stop the drama. Then all you end up with is a headache and a doctor who compares himself to God! Just not in white since he never wears his coat.

She never asked him to give a speech. It wasn´t worth the effort.

-------------------------

Today, the first day of the conference a very renowned Doctor and Specialist in many fields will give a speech and afterwards they will have dinner with all the participants. A day of endless possibilities for House to run riot. The shear thought of it made her shutter.

She checked her outfit one more time and left the room to get House.

_Knock …knock …_

The door flung open and House stepped out dressed in a dark buttoned suit with a light blue shirt as far as she could see.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy. You rested well?" he asked. Something wasn't right she could tell by the way he greeted her. He motioned for her to go ahead and moved his left hand to the small of her back. House was playing the perfect gentleman, and it was really freaking her out!

"Wilson called you, right?" she asked still quite freaked out.

"Indeed, he told me about your little phone call this morning. He made me promise to play nice, and even threatened to burn my L-World DVDs!" he said while still hiding the fact that he didn't promise to behave, but he did promised to be nice to her. Why not he thought, there would still be a bunch of people at the conference he could annoy and have his fun with.

"Did I mention the funbags look amazing this morning" he told her with a smirk when they entered the elevator.

"No you didn't" she said coyly.

"Well. They do." he smirked.

TBC

Pleeeeaaassse reviewww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Harpo

**Chapter 5**

_It´s still Monday… at the conference._

The conference was held in a huge hall with a stage and about 20 round tables.

House guided Cuddy to their table in the middle of the room. Holding the chair for her while she took a seat. He waited till she was comfortable then sat down in the chair to her left.

The air was dry and hot so he unbuttoned his jacket and hung it at the back of his chair.

Cuddy starred at him disbelievingly, "I thought I made myself clear about your clothes!?"

His formally light blue shirt developed into another crazy patterned Hawaiian shirt! Only this time the pattern was only in the lower half of the shirt.

"I told ya I don't have other shirts in my suitcase" he said sort of snarky.

"Put that jacket back on, Now!" she said in her best administrative voice.

"But it's hot in here" he lamented.

"That's your problem not mine, now put it back on!" she demanded.

For once he did what he was told and put it back on.

----------------------------

It didn't take long before the room was crowded and so was their table.

To Cuddy's right sat a young doctor from London with a 'ridiculous accent', House told Cuddy not to subtlety.

Opposite from her sat a doctor from Germany with crazy hair and an even more hilarious accent then the guy from London. 'Harpo', as House called him, was apparently or at least apparently to House a bit too interested about Cuddy. Every time Cuddy took her glass, his eyes went directly to her, but especially her cleavage! Every time she commented on something Harpo was agreeing and telling her how right she was. It was disgusting House thought … 'this sucking up to Cuddy', he had to end it!

"So Harpo … you don't mind if I call you Harpo right?" he continued not giving him a chance to answer. "You don't play the harp do you … oh never mind. Let me get to the point, we all know she has a zesty bod," pointing at Cuddy with his thumb, "but face it you have no chance … zero … zilch… nada … null … she prefers Chico!"

Cuddy stared at him open mouthed … there was the feeling coming back … she felt it as her face started to burn … she had to look like a tomato by now!!

She stood up, made her excuses and dragged him out of the room. Out in lobby in a quiet corner out of earshot she stopped and breathed deeply.

"Was that really necessary?" she scoulded.

"He was hitting on you." He whined, "I just defended your reputation."

"By telling them I have a zesty bod?" Cuddy asked.

"It's true" he smirked.

"What kind of logic is that?" she paused "Don't answer that, I don't want to hear it" she turned and self-consciously went back to the table … Alone.


	6. Two Can Play the Game!

A/N: I´m so glad you guys like the story ... and even think its funny :D This chapter is pretty much HUDDY ... its like a banter without words can´t spoil to much tho. You will have to read and find out :D

This chapter results from a chat with scuddyrific ... thanks Wonder Twin :D couldn´t do this without you.

**Chapter 6**

_A few minutes after Cuddy got back to the table_

By the time Cuddy got back to the table the room was dimly lit and everyone was listening to the man on stage.

Cuddy sat down and tried to focus on what he was talking about but her thoughts went back to House. She wondered if he would come back or just stay in the lobby bar for the rest of the day. She didn't care though.

House took his time to get back and had a few drinks in the bar, like Cuddy predicted. When he did decide to return the man was still on stage and still talking about things nobody was interested in. Without a word he sat down. Getting bored he soon found himself looking for a distraction, suddenly he found something interesting.

Cuddy was still trying to listen to the man on stage, though he was putting her to sleep, when suddenly she felt something touching her ankle. She tried to ignore it but failed when this something started to slowly stroke up and down her calf.

She looked around wondering if it was Harpo, who looked away immediately when he realized she was looking at him, terrified of House. Then her gaze turned to House the smug look on his face betrayed him. She knew it was him. No doubt, but instead of screaming she decided to stay calm and have a little fun of her own.

First she moved so that he had a better look at her cleavage and then she started to move her foot towards him. Her pointed shoes were perfect for her next move. Slowly she moved to his lower leg looking straight into his eyes the whole time. He winced, and she grinned when she slowly moved upwards. 'Two can play this game!' she thought.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left thigh, he cried out in pain and jumped up. His sudden movement caused the chair to fall backwards landing with a loud thud on the floor, and by this point everyone was looking in his direction.

Cuddy quickly lowered her heeled foot as not to implicate herself. The man on stage had stopped talking and everyone was starring at him wondering what was going on.

"What? You've never heard a man cry out in pain before? You are doctors for heavens sake! I'm ok now, and thanks for asking!" he said sarcastically all the while popping a Vicodin as he took his seat again.

The man on stage continued with his speech and House glared at Cuddy.

Yes two can play this game she thought!

TBC

You know you want to ... just push the button and make me happy!


	7. Everybody Lies!

**Chapter 7**

The day had ended uneventfully and Cuddy and House had gone to their separate rooms to get some sleep, which was badly needed. Cuddy was sick of House acting like a 5 year old the whole day let alone the accident with Harpo. She did however enjoy their little game of footsie. The way he looked at here after she kicked him made her feel good in a way she could not describe. Maybe it was the same feeling that House enjoyed so much every time he pisses her off? She shrugged it off and got into the shower and then into bed.

Shortly after House received his kick in the leg, by a certain 'Dean of Medicine', it had started to hurt like hell. He hadn't told Cuddy, but instead had taken 2 Vicodin, but the pain hadn't worn off. Glad that the day was over he took a shower and got to bed.

**Tuesday – The 2nd day of the conference**

_Knock … knock … _

Nothing! Cuddy was outside House's room knocking at his door for about 5 minutes. He couldn't still be asleep, she thought, it was past 10am by now! She started to worry that something had happened, maybe an accidental overdose of Vicodin!

She frantically tried to open the door but it was locked. She looked around to see a housekeeper coming around the corner. Putting on her most sincere face she approached the young woman and asked her gently to open the door. I didn't take long to convince her.

When she entered the room the first thing she recognised was the darkness.

"Go away" he said from the far corner of the room. She rushed over to him and saw him slumped down on a small couch looking like shit. He shivered and a dust of sweat covered his body. He wasn't dressed. He wore a blank white t-shirt probably the one from the day before and boxer briefs. A blanket crumpled next to him was soaked with sweat.

She looked down and saw the scar on his right leg and a red and blue bruise on his left leg. She hadn't intended to kick him that hard. Gently she put a hand on his forehead, he didn't push it away. He was burning up.

"Leave me alone!" he told her again, trying to control the shivering.

"House you are having fever!" she was concerned.

"Tell me something I don't know!" he said sarcastically, while noticing he was only wearing his underwear he tugged at the blanket to cover himself.

"Go away, Cuddy! Go play doctors with the other kids" he told her dismissingly.

"No House! I won't leave you like this." She was getting more worried.

"I don't need your pity" he said, not wanting her to see him like this nor pitying him for his own stupid actions. Vicodin was dangerous he knew it and he knew the side effects.

"I don't pity you, I'm worried. Has this happened before?" She tried to get him to be a bit more focused.

"Once or twice" he answered although it wasn't the truth.

"How many Vicodin did you have yesterday?" she was curious.

"Who counts?" he said sarcastically, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I do care about you, You know that right?" she asked.

She cares … does he know it … suddenly everything went blurry. Cuddy vanished into thin air and he cried out after her "You told me you would be there for me!"

"Everybody lies" were her last words to him, and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Knock … knock …

"House are you in there?" she said from the other side of the door, and that doesn't make sense he thought. He opened his eyes and adjusted to the light in the room. It has to be late and this dream …

"House are you going to open up or am I going to be forced to call security?" Cuddy shouted on the other side of the door.

"It´s unlocked!" he managed to yell.

House was still confused about his dream and slowly sat up in bed.

The door opened and Cuddy entered.

"House … you are still in bed?" she shook her head.

"Wet dreams, you know. Won't stop it when it gets really hot! You made an appearance too!" he covered.

"Oh God, nevermind! Hurry up!" Cuddy said as she stomped from the room.

TBC


	8. It Takes Two to Dance!

**Chapter 8**

_Later on Tuesday…_

Cuddy was worried something wasn't right with House. There was this look on his face when he didn't recognise she was looking at him that she couldn't quiet interpret. Otherwise he was his usual grumpy, sarcastic, misanthropic self. He insulted everyone at their lunch table including herself. Something was wrong though she couldn't put a finger on it, yet.

House was in a terrible mood. Normally he wouldn't give a crap about a dream but something was different about this dream. Doing the only thing that kept his mind from thinking about it, he pissed everybody off who had the misfortune of meeting him that day. So far only lunch had passed and there were already several people who thought he was the biggest jerk on earth. Who cared … he certainly didn't.

After another 4 hours of speeches and lectures, they headed back to there rooms.

"House, I have no idea what's going on with you today but there is this final event I need you to come to… after that I don't care what you do till we get on our flight back home tomorrow. So whatever it is that's wrong with you, be a man and suck it up!" She told him.

"I will be bored to death, and after dying a terribly boring and painful death everyone will know it's your fault!" he told her bluntly.

"There will be poker tables there so you can play poker if you don't want to dance … or socialise." She couldn't deny herself the last part. House socialising was a conflict all on it's own.

"Oh I would love to dance and run and walk without a limp …. BUT I CAN'T!" he screamed the last part and headed to his room.

She yelled after him "It starts at 8pm … We will leave at 7:30pm!"

--------------------

He was in his room brooding and subconsciously playing with his cane. Dancing, something he hadn't done since the infarction. Even though he would never admit it to anybody, he would really enjoy a dance with Cuddy. But it wasn't going to happen. He couldn't dance with his cane. It would be awkward a cripple with a cane on the dance floor. Anyway there was a poker table so he would probably spending the night playing poker and assaulting a few other players. It even could be fun!

At 7:15pm House decided he should get ready and dress. He took a quick shower and got dressed in a black tux. Just as he was about to tie his bow tie there was a knock on the door.

"Cuddy if it's you come in, anybody else can go away!" he yelled.

"Nice House." Cuddy said entering the room.

House stood by the mirror and fiddled with his bow tie.

She walked over to him. Reaching for his arm she softly turned him around so he was facing her. He gasped and looked down her dress, which was incredible sexy, but most importantly the funbags were making an appearance too!

Cuddy knew the dress was hot but still Houses reaction to it was fun to watch.

"Stop starring at my breasts … you have plenty of time to do that at the event!" She said as she reached up and tied the bow tie for him.

"I like the new home for the funbags is there any chance you'll wear that at work too?" he asked with a smirk. Yep he definitely was going to enjoy the night.

They made it to the ballroom on time and as they entered every male starred at Cuddy and quiet a few ladies looked twice when they saw House.

"You go play poker, I have to talk to a few people!" she pointed to the corner were the poker tables were set up.

"Try not to give anyone a heart attack with that cleavage!" he said a bit too loud for her taste.

He went over to the poker table choosing a seat where he could watch the dance floor.

After awhile he saw Cuddy dancing with some bald fat old guy. She didn't look like she was enjoying it.

------------------

Another 2 hours had gone by when Cuddy approached House who was still playing poker.

"I thought maybe you would like to dance?" she asked him in a warm gently voice.

TBC

Ha! A cliffhanger! I had to end it there ... its evil i know.


	9. Its Time for Bed!

Chapter 9

He looked up from his cards and was surprised to see how close she was.

"Are you insulting me? You know I can't dance with my leg!" he said with a slight annoyance.

"Oh come one … don't be a killjoy!" Cuddy babbled.

"Are you drunk?" he said though he was sure she was.

"I only had a few drinks!" she answered leaning on the back of his chair to steady herself.

House stood up and dragged her away from the table. A sound of relief could be heard from all the other players on the table when he got up.

House dragged Cuddy to a corner of the room where they were undisturbed.

"You are sooo drunk Cuddy!" he smirked.

"I am not drunk House!" she snapped.

"Yes you are!" he retorted.

"Are you going to dance with me or not?" she really did want to dance with him.

Just then the music changed into something slower. Cuddy slung her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him, slowly swaying to the music. He was surprised but didn't mind the close proximity. He put his left arm around her waist more to steady her than him and tried to move to the music. It had worked out better than he had assumed it would.

After the song ended he took a step back and looked in her eyes. "Time for bed Dr. Cuddy!" she protested but let him accompany her to her room.

He took her keys and opened the door for her then made sure she was safe in bed with her clothes still on. As he turned to leave the room Cuddy called after him.

He turned and moved back to her bed, "You ok?" he feared she was going to throw up. She motioned with her finger to get closer. When he was close enough she sat up a bit and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance and for not making fun of me!" she grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll have plenty of time for that when we get back" he grinned and left her.

TBC

Next chapter will be up soon


	10. The Return of the Crazy Shirts!

Since the last one was so short i decided to give you some more today :D ... Thanks for the reviews i LOVE them.

**Chapter 10**

_The Next Morning – Wednesday_

When Cuddy opened her eyes the next morning she felt terribly sick. Her head was pounding into her skull. Every slight movement caused a wave of nausea. She felt like crap. Confused and trying to remember what had happened the night before, she sat up in bed. She looked down at herself and noticed she was still dressed. Slowly she recalled the events of the previous night. She didn't mean to get drunk but every guy she talked to invited her to have a drink. After 4 or 5 she was tipsy, but another 2 glasses of champagne had put her over the edge. Then suddenly it dawned on her, House… everything came back in a rush. The dance… the peck … was it just a peck on the cheek? She wasn't sure and a slight panic attack started to rise. She tried to remember what happened next considering she still was dressed there couldn't have been much more.

At this point she glanced at the watch beside her bed and recognised it was well after 11am fortunately they didn't need to be at the airport until 3 pm.

House sat at the breakfast table wearing a bright yellow Hawaiian shirt which was more than one size to big for him, but it was ironed though. He hadn't been up long so he was still eating his breakfast when Cuddy arrived.

He looked up with a smile, "Morning Partypants," he greeted cheerfully, "Had fun last night?" She looked like crap and it didn't help that he was shouting, even with her only a few feet away.

She flinched at his raised voice and glared at him but quickly looked away. The bright yellow caused another shockwave of pain that drove through her head. Sitting down across from him she asked, "I thought you were beyond the weird clothing?"

"Nope … I just stopped because you threatened to get the whip out if I didn't. But you said you wouldn't care what I did after the event. So here we go!" he told her looking incredible smug.

"Do whatever you want but do it quietly!" She frowned back at him.

"You know you are fun when you are drunk!?" House meant it … for once.

"Ok House lets get over it now! I was drunk last night and I'm not proud of it. I asked you to dance which I really enjoyed. I gave you a peck and thanked you for the dance. That's it. Nothing happened and it never will!" she said without taking a breath once.

"What about the making out in the elevator? We won't do that again either?" he was having far too much fun teasing her.

"There was no making out in the elevator!" at least she hoped so.

He smirked, knowing the truth.

TBC

There will be more Huddy in the next chapters!


	11. Canes and Planes

**Chapter 11**

Wednesday – At the airport

Cuddy still felt sick and stressed. They were already late and now this.

"What do you mean I can't board with my cane! I need it to walk, you see I have a bum leg!" pointing at his leg.

"We have wheelchairs if you can't walk to the plane sir" the man at the check in counter told House politely.

House leaned closer … trying to read the guys nametag.

"Scott! …"

"It´s Todt, Sir"

"Whatever, Scott…" Todt was glaring at him but didn't respond.

"… I will only say this once in small words so even you can understand it. I…will…not … use…a….wheelchair…to…get….on…the…plane! Do you understand me?" this was getting ridiculous House thought. What an idiot.

The way to the plane took forever. After House had insulted Scott's superior he had two options, to either use a wheelchair or to stay in Singapore. Since Cuddy wasn't in the mood to stay there any longer because the nausea started to come back she offered to help House onto the plane.

Whining and complaining about the rude behaviour of the airport personal he agreed and let Cuddy stabilize him while they walked awkwardly through the halls. When they got to the entrance of the plane the stewardess asked for their tickets. House handed them over and leaned against the wall.

"Good Afternoon Dr. House, let me take you to your first class seat. Would you like a beverage before we get everyone else seated?" the flight attendant asked and House smiled and hobbled after her using the walls to stabilize himself.

The other flight attendant approached Cuddy and looked at her ticket, then looking up at Cuddy she said "Ma'am, I'm so sorry but you are in the wrong section. You are in Business Class let me show you the way."

Cuddy was confused, Business Class? There had to be a mistake, "Wait I have a First Class seat?!" she asked puzzled.

"No I'm sorry but it looks like your ticket was downgraded." She said.

"Downgraded!!!" Cuddy thought for a moment, "House!" Cuddy yelled.

House turned and grinned "See ya in Newark!"

"You are dead House!" he could hear her yelling after him.

TBC

I know it short but i will update soon!


	12. The Mile High Club

**Chapter 12**

_The Flight…._

Cuddy was feeling worse the minute the plane took off. Her seat was on the aisle and the guy next to her was munching peanuts while watching a movie. She couldn't stand the smell of the peanuts it was disgusting. She swore to herself that she would never drink again.

House enjoyed every feature 1st class offered. The attractive stewardess, the great food, the free booze and they had a Playstation built into every seat. Heaven on earth House thought, then suddenly they lost altitude.

By the sudden unpredictable movement, Cuddy's stomach had had enough. She felt terribly queasy and quickly moved to the toilet.

House saw Cuddy run to the toilet and wondered what was wrong. She was still hung-over, but the worst should be over by now. He kept an eye on the door, but when she didn't come out after 5 minutes he went over and knocked on the door.

"Wanna join the Mile High Club? You will have to let me in though!" House joked, but then he heard coughing on the other side of the door. "Or are you already a member?!"

"Leave me alone House" she sounded miserable. He tried to open the door and to his surprise it wasn't locked. There wasn't much space with Cuddy kneeling on the floor her head hanging over the bowl.

Closing the door he asked "You know it would be easier if you would bend over a little bit more." and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh Shut up House!" she yelled at him.

"Move!" he ordered helping her up.

"You look like crap" he told her as he checked her all over. She was pale, sweaty and probably had a temperature too, plus now she was shaking.

"Can I go back to my seat? I'm better now." trying to shove him out of the way which of course didn't work in the small chamber of the airplane toilet. She ended up pressed against the door with House behind her hugging her awkwardly. "House would you mind" she shoved his hands away. Just as House was going to reply there was a knock on the door.

"What's going on in there?" a female voice asked.

"Nothing" Cuddy answered somehow managing to open the door. "I'm feeling sick and Dr. House was helping me!" she told the woman in her most administrative voice.

When they both got out of the toilet everyone was looking.

"I will have to complain at the Mile High Club they never told me the toilets are these small!" he shouted.

Looking at the woman who was speechless after House's bluntness to tell her to mind her own business he saw out of the corner of his eyes Cuddy collapsing. He tried but wasn't quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor.

The woman screamed!

TBC


	13. Stupid People

**Chapter 13**

Cuddy's eyes slowly opened she didn't know what had happened. All she knew was she felt dizzy, then everything faded to black. She tried to sit up but something held her down. Looking around she found House kneeling beside her one hand on her shoulder keeping her from sitting up.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on or shall I guess?!" he asked her angrily.

"What do you mean … I've no idea what's going on?" she still felt very dizzy.

"Ohhh… You know exactly what I'm talking about!" why was his tone so angry she thought.

"House, what the hell are you talking about?" she was starting to get annoyed with his tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" she said still having absolutely no clue what he was going on about.

"That you are…" House was interrupted by the stewardess just as he was about to share why he was so angry.

"Dr. House, another passenger has just collapsed! We need your help." said the stewardess.

He stood up looking back down to Cuddy "Stay put! We'll talk later!" and then he followed the attendant to the other passenger.

-----------------------------------

House was occupied the rest of the flight with a stupid guy with DCS. When he checked on Cuddy she was sitting up and feeling better. Cuddy still hadn't a clue what he had been talking about earlier they still hadn't gotten a chance to talk yet.

They arrived at Newark Liberty International Airport around 5 am. House was tired and Cuddy was still suffering from nausea and slight dizziness. Somehow they managed to get their luggage and House's cane and they headed to their car. An hour drive lay ahead of them before they would finally be back at Princeton. Even though House was the one feeling tired, he drove, there was no way he would let Cuddy behind a steering wheel in her state. They drove for about half an hour when suddenly the car came to a halt. "House, why are you stopping here?" she asked as she looked out the window into the middle of nowhere. 

"We are out of gas." he stated.

"House that's even lame for you!" she wasn't in the mood for his silly games at 6 am.

"I don't know what your dirty mind thinks, but we are out of gas, as in out of GAS!" he was starting to sound annoyed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she screeched. House didn't answer.

"This isn't one of your funny ways to pay me a compliment is it?" she still thought he was joking.

"Face it, we're out of gas!" he reached for his cell phone. Cursing, he threw it over his shoulder into the back of the car.

"I didn't charge it!" he said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"My cell is dead too!" she grumbled.

"Shit!" he mumbled.

TBC


	14. Out of Gas!

**Chapter 14**

Cuddy was glaring angrily at House, calculating ways to kill him painfully.

"Hey don't look at me like that, it's not my fault! It's your car!" he told her.

"You are the driver, you should have checked!" she was angry.

Getting her cell out of her bag she tried to turn it on. There had to be a god up there somewhere because the cell turned on! She smiled and called Wilson. It was still early but she hoped he was up.

The phone rang 5 times, "This is Dr. James Wilson, please leave a message after the beep."

"Damn." Cuddy cursed.

"Wilson! It's Cuddy, we've ran out of gas and really need you to come get us from… House where are we?" she said when suddenly, 'peeeep…' Cuddy looked at her cell and it went dead.

House grinned at the desperation showing in Cuddy's face. He wasn't glad about the situation either but he still could enjoy the benefits of it. An angry desperate Cuddy was always fun to watch.

Cuddy got out of the car before House could stop her.

"What are you doing Cuddy?" he yelled after her.

"I'm getting us out of the mess you got us in!" she yelled at him.

The first car that drove by stopped at the sight of Cuddy on street with her thumb in the air.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" the driver asked politely.

"We have run out of gas, can I use your cell for a moment, please?" she practically begged.

Handing his cell over she took it and called Wilson to tell him where they were stranded and this time Wilson answered and promised to be there in 40 minutes.

She handed the cell back and thanked the guy.

Victoriously she walked back to her car "Wilson's on his way!"

"Are you going to tell me now?" House asked.

"House if you are still talking about why I collapsed. I honestly have no idea why." She answered truthfully.

"So, you're telling me the 'Great Dean of Medicine' doesn't know she is pregnant?" he looked at her as she gave him a very puzzled look.

She looked at House as if he had grown an extra head "I'm not pregnant House! How often do I need to tell you till you get it?" she was flabbergasted.

"You know you could have told me you were pregnant," he sounded hurt.

"House, I am not pregnant. I did a test and it was negative!" she tried her damnedest to get her point across.

After that both didn't speak for a long time, they both sat there thinking about what was just said.

Cuddy was the first one to break the silence "I wanted to tell you, but after you told me I would be a bad mother I wasn't to sure if I wanted to talk to you about 'it' anymore. Even if you didn't mean to, it still hurt." She had sadness in her eyes.

There was a knock on the window and Wilson stood there with a huge smile on his face.

"How was the trip? You are both still alive so it couldn't have been that bad!" He smiled.

"Shut up Wilson!" House and Cuddy said in unison.

TBC

You guys still like it? Review and let me know what you think!


	15. He Cares!

**Chapter 15**

_First Day Back Home…._

Cuddy was at home, finally. She felt tired and worn out. She dispelled the bags and put everything back where it belonged. Feeling tired and slightly nauseas she laid down on the couch and fell asleep only minutes later.

House was pacing around his living room. His suitcase still closed in a corner of the room he wasn't in the mood to open it. He was thinking, thinking about Cuddy. He was sure she was pregnant, but she had taken a test. Tests can be wrong though. Suddenly something came to his mind. He grabbed his jacket and left his apartment. He took the bike, it was faster and much more fun than the old car he had gotten for the wintertime.

* * *

He stood in front of her door unsure if he should knock, he had this strange feeling deep down. Caring… he hadn't cared for anyone or anything in a long time and he wasn't sure if he should start now.

He knocked with the head of his cane, and then he knocked again this time with more force. He heard nothing. With a swift movement he took the hidden key and opened the door.

The house was dark and quiet when he got in. Looking around he found her on the couch her arms slung around her slender body trying to warm herself. There was a comforter hung over the back of the couch. He went over and put the blanket over her. She shivered.

Since she lay crouched in the middle of the couch there was plenty of space for House, but he didn't want to wake her right now. He still had no idea to how to ask her. So he decided to sit down and think about it.

He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke and opened his eyes it was dark outside and something warm was lying on his left leg. Looking down he smiled, Cuddy's head had somehow found it's way onto his leg. Unfortunately, the reason House had woken up was that he had to go to the bathroom. Gently he held her head while he tried to get up. She started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"House, what are you doing here?" she asked when she recognised him.

"Getting up to use your bathroom!" he stated sort of matter of factly.

Shaking her head she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Thought you would miss me, after all the fun we had in Singapore!" pointing in the direction of the bathroom he turned and limped away.

To say she was astonished was an understatement. She sat up and tried to wake up fully when her stomach started to growl.

When House got back from the bathroom he could smell pancakes. Moving over to the kitchen he watched Cuddy cooking. He didn't know she could cook, and it was amazing to watch her. It was only for a second but she clenched and House didn't miss it. He moved over making sure to make enough noise as not to startle her.

"I thought you might want some pancakes, I don't have anything else in the house." she said to him not turning around.

"Wow. Dr. Cuddles can cook! Are there any other hidden talents you have that I don't know about?" he asked in a flirtatious voice.

She placed a plate in front of him and instead of answering his question she just smiled. He was hungry she could tell by the way he wolfed down the pancakes. She sat down across from him and still wondered what he was doing here.

"House why are you here?" she asked again.

He looked up from the plate and looked into her eyes, she was curious he could tell, but there was a long pause before he answered, "I already told you, I'm here because I thought you would miss my charming presence!" Damn, he thought why couldn't he just tell her why he came over.

"House, I know in your wicked little world you have a reason, a real reason why you came over. Either tell me now or leave! I'm still tired and want to go to bed."

It was now, or never, he thought.

TBC


	16. Actions Speak Louder than words!

**Chapter 16**

Cuddy looked at him closely observing his face for any indication of what was going on. Why was he really here? He couldn't still think she was pregnant, could he? House was rarely wrong, so maybe he was right about her being pregnant. She tried putting this thought out of her mind, because it still hurt thinking about pregnancy, but it didn´t work. Deeply in thought she didn't notice that House hadn't moved nor said a word yet.

Shaking off the sad thoughts that kept haunting her she looked down at him.

"I need to go to bed now!" she told him already moving past him. Quickly he caught her by her wrist stopping her gently.

"Don't …" he was almost pleading with her "I need to talk to you!"

She was surprised by his sudden change of mood. He sounded soft, no sarcasm in his voice, which was unusual for him.

"Okay!?" she wondered, this didn't sound like House but she sat back down anyways to give him another chance to tell her what was bugging him. It had to be important, because he almost seemed caring.

"The reason I'm here is…" then the phone rang in the other room but neither of them moved, she reassured him with the look in her eyes to carry on. "I'm still thinking you are pregnant!" the words coming out in a hurry.

Cuddy looked at him smiling sadly, "That's the reason you came over? I told you the test was negative. Why do you still think I'm pregnant?"

"Everybody lies, even pregnancy tests! I just have this feeling, maybe you should take a blood test to be sure?" He stood up having said what he came to say, "I will go now!" and with that he walked out of the room.

When the door shut after him she still sat in the kitchen starring at the place House had occupied only seconds before. She knew he could be right but she didn't want to raise false hope. The last time was bad enough it took her weeks to get over it, but she still felt nauseas which couldn't still be from the alcohol. Maybe she ate something wrong. She decided to go to bed and sleep, maybe tomorrow she'd take a test.

* * *

_**Next Day at the hospital**_

Despite the fact that Cuddy got to bed early she slept in which had never really happened before. She felt a lot better than the day before though. Walking into her office she immediately noticed the huge stack of files on her desk. This would be a long day. She sat down and took the first file and started to read through it when the door flew open and House limped in.

She didn't look up "What do you want, House?" There weren't many who had the guts to enter her office without knocking. House was one of the two!

"So we are back to boss and employee now?" House said mockingly.

"We never were something else House. What do you want I have work to do and I'm sure you have work to do too!" she looked up, surprised by the sight before her.

House wore an ironed grey buttoned down shirt AND a lab coat, and he was holding a file in his hands. She had to look twice to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

She stood up to get a better look. House looked like a real doctor!

"House what do you want? And why are you wearing your lab coat, not that I'm complaining about it. It's just… unusual!" It took him only three fast steps to move over to her.

His head leaning towards her and in an instant he kissed her. She was surprised, who wouldn't be, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain at her arm. She jerked away and recognised what he was doing … he had stabbed her with a needle to get her blood. She smacked him hard in the face. He didn't expect less of her. Smiling he removed the needle and smiled at her.

"Thanks for the blood … I will let you know about the outcome of the blood test later." and he left her office.

Cuddy stood there flushed holding her arm which still hurt. She couldn't believe it, he did odd things to her before, but kissing her to get her blood was way beyond odd. He really must be serious about her being pregnant she thought as she sat down. The big question was why did he care? Opening the clinic schedule she doubled House clinic hours for the next month.

TBC


	17. Beginnings!

**A/N: Sorry guys it took me so long to update. But i couldn´t figure out how to end this fic. Yep, this is the last chapter. I promise there will be a sequel i have already ideas but i don´t know when i will start to write it. Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock and special thanks to my WonderTwin Suz who betaed the story!  
**

**Chapter 17**

_**Late at night……..**_

Cuddy just finished the paperwork and put the last file in her outbox. She hadn't much time to think about House and the test and she was glad about it.

The paperwork kept her busy most of the day. A board meeting went off uneventfully and there weren't any emergencies, so far a good day. It was past 10 pm everyone had gone home for the day, and only the few nurses and doctors on the night shift were still there. Wondering why House hadn't shown up yet she shut down her computer, then suddenly the doors swung open unannounced for the second time in a day.

* * *

After House had left her office, he walked into the nearest janitor's closet and shrugged out of the lab coat. He had a reputation to defend, someone could believe he is a doctor! Opening the first three buttons of his shirt, he walked out and made a beeline over to the labs. He was curious to find out if he was right, another reputation he had to defend. The test took about an hour, an hour House kept himself busy with his yoyo. 

Hearing a familiar voice he looked up. She didn't recognise him and he watched her while she walked by the lab with a board member. There was something in her step something he couldn't describe and she radiated happiness even though she looked tired. He didn't need the test results he already knew he was right. The test was just a formality.

The test was finished by lunchtime, and he securely stored the paper in his pocket and limped in the cafeteria to steal some food from Wilson. He spent the rest of the day in his office thinking about Cuddy, the test, and how everything was going to change. Waiting till everyone was gone he walked to Cuddy's office.

* * *

She was ready to leave he could tell. 

"Hey Cuddles." He greeted her cheerfully. "I know something you don't know!" he sounded like a 4 year old "Or you try to ignore." he mumbled.

She looked at him with big eyes, "You mean?"

He took the paper with the test results and handed it over.

"That's not my results it says Laura Baldwin" she holds the paper to him.

House smiled and shook his head, "Sure it is, I didn't think you'd want anyone to know about it. It is your test!" he reassured her.

She read it again, and again and again. House watched the emotions displaying on her face while she was reading the paper over and over again.

"You are pregnant. I was right." He couldn't hide the smile when she beamed at him.

"I am!?" she still couldn't believe it.

"Yep" something was strange, he felt happy, happy for her.

* * *

When Cuddy entered her office the next day a small white box on her desk catched her attention immediately. Pulling out of her coat she walked over, curious about what was in the box. She sat down in her chair and took a closer look. It was a simple white box with a small note that said, "**Maseltow**!

Cuddy opened it and put the white wrapping out of the way. She couldn't stop laughing when she pulled the small yellow Hawaiian romper out.

This was the first day in a long time Cuddy had a smile plastered on her face the whole day. She finally felt happy.

_**THE END!**_

Let me know what you think, what you like, what you dislike and if you would like me to write a sequel! Thanks for reading!


End file.
